Talk:BFB 12/@comment-34319981-20180529181607
2 favorites (Don't judge alright?) ABNTT: Golf ball and Blocky. (Like their character growth this season. The 2 work surpsingly well together. Both contribute a lot to the team. Despite my dislike of Grassy, he and Blocky are like father and son it's so pure. Golf Ball is much more nicer and I hope fans see that and not vote her next time. She deserves to make it further.) BEEP: Roboty and Woody. (Woody since he's a pure summer child. Roboty because I liked the mysteriousness of his character. I also love the fact that he hates the game and doesn't want to particpate. I find that really funny. Seriously, seeing his lines translated makes it much more funny) Bleh: Teardrop and Dora. (They actually do something unlike Ice Cube, Gaty, Book and Lollipop. Saw and Taco do help but I'm neutral over them) Death P.A.C.T: Black Hole and Pen (I like BH's chill attitude. It's really ironic and fun to see. His voice is also great. Same for Pen. He's just so quirky and likable. I'm glad he's not always the focus of his team too) Free Food: Fries and Marker (Fries is a serious no nonsense leader which I like. We need a guy like that in this show. His grumpy atttiude easily sets him up as Team Dad for his team. His friendship with Puffball is also pretty cute. Marker is a great character. Perfect for comedy. A much more better Rocky (Season 1). The dirt jokes are also funny) iance: Flower and Fanny (Antagonists are my favorites. They add a lot of humor and drama to the show. Flower is nicer but not too much. Enough to be both darkly hilarious and enjoyable. Her friendship with Ruby is one of the best things. I do love the continuity refrences they do with her like the non slip shoes. Fanny I found likable despite her hating everything. Her actions in BFB 8 and onward solidified her as a character who is mean but has standards and her helping Bubble because Bubble tried to save her in BFB 1 is nice) The Losers: Pin and Coiny (Best duo. Both are fantastic. Enjoyed them a lot in BFDIA. They became even more likable with Pin trying to be a good leader and Coiny always supporting her. I honestly do hope they become a thing in BFB someday. They're interactions with Leafy also brings in potential and more development for Pin. Maybe reform their alliance? Forgiveness on Leafy's part for what Pin did in BFDIA?) Team Ice Cube: Donut and Gelatin (Gelatin is the comedic character we always needed. As Cary said, he's the most likely to do dumb things confidently. He may have lost his gadgeteer quirk but he's still has his serious guy and funny guy interactions with Fries and now with Donut too. Donut is such a well developed character. His genuine care for his team really makes me fond of him. He may have been biased but that just show how much he cares for his team. He also was a great host and had awesome challenge ideas in my favorite episodes.)